PAUSADA Stupid
by lou5858
Summary: Jasper é um artista que se percebe obcecado por sua nova pintura: uma pequena cantora que praticamente não fala. Todos sabiam que Jasper não era bom para Alice, mas ainda assim, ele era o único que ela enxergava. AH/AU/OOC
1. Prólogo

**TWILIGHT is not mine.**

**TWILIGHT não me pertence.**

_Música: Stupid – Sarah McLachlan_

_Vídeo recomendado (Alice cantando):__http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=J9BUtbLFRZ0_

_Vídeo recomendado (música que Alice canta no final): http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=ckr7LF6sPhw_

_(sem os espaços)

* * *

_

**Resumo maior:**

A _música_ é o que traduz sua essência. Mary Alice Brandon é uma cantora de uma banda de rock desconhecida, que se apresenta todas as sextas feiras no mesmo bar sujo de Nova Iorque e que tem como público rotineiro os mesmos bêbados.

Pinceis são os instrumentos que ele utiliza para expressar o que sente dentro de si. Jasper Withlock é um artista que muitos chamariam de excêntrico. Sua obsessão pela _pintura_ deveria causar estranhamento aos que observassem de longe, mas aos olhos da cantora ele era apenas mais uma vítima do amor pela arte.

Todos sabiam que Jasper não era bom para Alice, mas ainda assim, ele era o único que ela enxergava.

"_How stupid could I be  
A simpleton could see  
That you're no good for me  
But you're the only one I see" (Stupid, Sarah McLachlan)

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

Ela era apenas uma garotinha assustada de onze anos de idade quando foi internada, diagnosticada com autismo. Órfã desde os três e nunca com um lar definitivo - porque ninguém queria criar uma maluca. A pequena criança, que sempre aparentava uma estatura de pelo menos alguns anos mais nova, nunca demonstrou como o descaso por ela a feria, mas a verdade é que por dentro estava sangrando.

Dos três aos onze anos pulou de casa em casa, de família em família e costumes e costumes, sob a vã tentativa de achar conforto. Ela não conseguia lembrar o motivo da morte dos seus pais, e perceber que ao pensar neles nenhuma figura forma-se em sua mente era, no mínimo, a experiência mais assustadora que alguém poderia vivenciar. Ao menos a uma criança que não completara nem uma dúzia de anos.

Alice não falou até os nove. Os fonoaudiólogos que a consultaram davam o mesmo diagnostico: Estresse pós-traumático. E não deixava de ser verdade. Era, de certa forma, um grande estresse ter perdido os seus pais quando ainda usava fraldas, ou ter esquecido como a sua mãe a embalava na cadeira de balanços da varanda da sua casa antes que dormisse, ou como a sua irmã era considerada maluca por dizer que via espíritos. Ou como tudo, subitamente, desapareceu da sua vida. Então sim, aqueles médicos estavam certos.

As primeiras palavras que deixaram os lábios da pequena criança – direcionadas a um ser humano - foram _"Hey Jude"_. A princípio, acharam que ela estava tentando falar _'Dude'_, mas quando a sua voz suave, delicada e extremamente límpida continuou a falar _"don't make it bad"_, ficou nítido que ela estava cantando The Beatles.

Alice estava sentada na banqueta do piano. Seus dedos coçaram para encostar-se às teclas, mas o medo que ela sentia era grande demais para correr o risco. Aquele instrumento musical produzia uma música tão bonita, tão emocionante que ela temia quebrá-lo. Portanto apenas fitara o objeto por longos minutos. A criança ficara praticamente imóvel. Seu coração batera forte no peito, desesperado por uma musicalidade que ela não conseguiria criar.

Então ele sentou ao seu lado. Doutor Cullen encostou, com uma suavidade preciosa, às teclas brancas e tocou a música que ela, a sua paciente mais enigmática, tão timidamente entoara. Ele era um dos poucos psiquiatras daquela instituição que mantinha a ideia que ela não era autista ou esquizofrênica. Para Carlisle ela era apenas uma garotinha perdida no mundo.

E foi imediatamente após ouvir os lábios miúdos da criança cantarem "_take a sad song_" que ele imediatamente completou, acompanhando-a com sua voz rouca e surpreendentemente embargada, "_and make it better_". Alice então sorriu. Pela primeira vez em uma década seus lábios formaram um sorriso direcionado a outra pessoa. E seu sorriso foi algo tão sincero e genuíno que Carlisle nada mais pode fazer, exceto encarar. E eles cantaram juntos por um longo tempo. Minutos ou talvez horas. Alice só queria um espaço para finalmente vocalizar o que ficou preso dentro dela por tantos anos. Ela soube falar desde muito cedo, mas nunca houve alguém em sua vida que pudesse motivá-la a formar palavras, que agora, cantando ao lado do Doutor Cullen, saiam bastante emboladas por falta de prática, mas ela não se preocupou em envergonhar-se com sua inabilidade fonética; Alice apenas queria cantar.

Como se _ela_ tivesse escolhido_ele_ para pai adotivo, dois meses depois se mudava para a casa do Doutor Cullen onde ganhou um irmão, Edward e uma mãe, Esme - curiosamente aos treze anos, o que significava uma década depois da morte dos seus pais biológicos e irmã.

Alice, logo que começou a morar com os Cullen, foi inserida num mundo musical já que Edward estava estudando para entrar para _Julliard_, Esme foi soprano durante muitos anos e Carlisle era completamente apaixonado por piano. Alice não viu outra alternativa a não ser entregar-se por completo ao calor da musica. E não era como se ela fosse reclamar. Seu primeiro contato íntimo com uma nota musical não fez nada exceto aquecer o seu coração para um futuro completamente surpreendente, mas sempre envolvendo música.

~*~

O pintor, como a pequena Alice, não se lembra dos seus pais. Apenas de Maria, sua tia; e isso porque a memória da mesma incrustou-se em sua mente de uma forma praticamente irremovível.

Maria Withlock, irmã do pai do Jasper era a típica artista boemia. Seu irmão e cunhada morreram pelas mãos de um assassino de aluguel, sob motivos obscuros e que, por alguma razão, a polícia texana até hoje – praticamente vinte e dois anos depois - ainda não descobriu. Jasper tinha apenas dois anos quando teve que viver com a realidade que jamais teria um pai e uma mãe, mas sim uma tia bizarra, completamente irresponsável, mas totalmente apaixonada pelo seu sobrinho. Jasper era o que restou da sua família e isso em si já era suficiente para fazê-la se apegar a ele de uma maneira quase sufocante. Desde criança ele era o dono do sorriso mais 'moleque' possível. Seus olhos ficavam praticamente fechados enquanto seu nariz pequeno enrugava. O lábio inferior, muito mais cheio do que o superior, cobria todos os dentes de baixo e o superior levantava tanto que até a sua gengiva vermelhinha aparecia. Era um sorriso genuíno, sincero e completamente contagiante.

A infância e adolescência do pequeno caipira foram tranquilas, entretanto essenciais para a sua formação de caráter. Jasper, apesar de extremamente 'alternativo' no seu estilo de vida, era uma pessoa muitíssimo responsável. A necessidade de se "auto-criar" enquanto criança, por causa da irresponsabilidade da sua tia, é algo que formou sua personalidade independente. Jasper cresceu sendo um espírito livre e não havia nada que pudesse fazê-lo mudar seu estilo de vida. O amor pelas artes foi algo completamente forçado à sua vida, mas abraçado de uma forma impressionante. Jasper Withlock _amava amar_ as artes, talvez porque fizesse-o recordar da sua tia, ou do seu passado. O motivo não se sabe ao certo, compreende-se e nota-se apenas o fato que ele era um artista, seja na alma ou em suas atitudes.

Sua quitinete no_Brooklyn_ era o que mais mostrava o quão livre sua alma era. Não existia absolutamente nada que pudesse ser encaixado como padrão. Pra começar ele não tinha uma cama. Seu colchão inflável ficava guardado dentro de um armário porque ele tinha o habito de capotar na cama, usualmente depois que o sol já estivesse alcançando o meio do céu. Jasper não conseguia trabalhar de dia. Era como se seu lado artista só começasse a funcionar depois do crepúsculo e isso, diriam muitos críticos de artes, só prejudicava a sua arte por existir falta de iluminação. Mas como, por muitas vezes, Jasper nem sabia o que estava pintando, a opinião alheia de nada lhe servia.

A única constância na vida do jovem pintor era a sua obsessão. Ele era paranóico com praticamente tudo quando tinha algum tipo de relação com sua arte. E é exatamente neste ponto que a história da pequena Brandon cruza com a do pintor.

~*~

"Uma água com gás, gelo e limão." Jasper pediu ao barman. Este acenou positivamente a cabeça enquanto ia buscar a bebida do cliente.

O pintor pegou um guardanapo e sua caneta e começou a rabiscar. Seus desenhos não faziam sentido algum. Espirais, círculos, quadrados, pontos. Nada e tudo, interligados.

"Algo mais?" o homem atrás do balcão perguntou. Jasper negou sem olhar para cima. Os movimentos da sua mão começaram a ficar mais frenéticos. Era quase como se uma onda de inspiração tivesse acabado de atingir o corpo dele. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não conseguia sentar e desejar pintar. Tantos dias que suas tintas estavam intocadas. Tantas semanas que ele vagava durante a noite esperando por uma inspiração que não vinha que ele apegou-se aos seus desenhos de caneta esferográfica como se fosse o ultimo cantil de água numa passagem pelo deserto.

O bar que ele escolheu para passar praticamente todos os inícios das suas noites era pobre, vazio e freqüentado pela mesma clientela: bêbados e trabalhadores de baixa renda.

Então lá ficou até que sua água tivesse terminado e sua mente borbulhando com imagens desfocadas, deformadas e coloridas. Deixou algumas moedas no balcão do bar e saiu daquele local como uma bala. Ele necessitava do seu pincel.

Mas foi só ele pisar na rua e olhar para o outro lado da calçada que sentiu os movimentos ansiosos das suas pernas hesitarem. A noite estava extremamente clara. O céu, refletindo as luzes da cidade, banhava-se de um tom arroxeado. O ar era gelado, mas em pouca intensidade. Entretanto Jasper fervia. O ar que deixava seus pulmões fazia uma fumaça densa quando deixava seu nariz porque estava quente. Por deus, como queimava.

Seu coração bombeava freneticamente o sangue no seu corpo, quase como se ele estivesse em ebulição. Contrastando com o ambiente silencioso da redondeza.

"_Together we made it... we made it even though we had our backs up against the wall!_" Ela cantou com uma voz forçosamente grossa fazendo o homem que a acompanhava gargalhar alto.

"Para com isso!" Ele disse gargalhando enquanto a puxava contra si.

Jasper observou a cena atônito e completamente silencioso. Ele estava hipnotizado. Seus olhos piscaram freneticamente quando o homem depositou um beijo na cabeça, coberta por cabelos negros e bagunçados, da mulher dos lábios pincelados.

Ele continuou observando quando viu a imitadora de vozes segurar a mão do homem na sua.

E continuou no mesmo ponto fitando-os até que ambos viraram a esquina e sumiram das suas vistas. Foi só aí que voltou a respirar.

Minutos passaram até que ele conseguisse colocar seu corpo em movimento; mas ao invés de ir para casa, como tinha planejado, seguiu para o bar de onde o casal tinha acabado de sair. Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao barman tentando esconder a ansiedade de descobrir quem era aquela mulher.

"Quem é ela?" perguntou assim que o homem fez seu caminho até ele, "a pequena, de calça jeans rasgada e sobretudo extremamente largo. A de cabelo espetado."

"Ah!" ele disse e então um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, "você precisa esperar pra ver."

"O que?" Jasper perguntou sem entender.

"É a cantora nova. Ela começa em duas ou três semanas. É maravilhosa..." complementou.

Jasper acenou a cabeça concordando e, em seguida, voltou a fazer seu caminho de volta pra casa.

"Duas ou três semanas," ele pensou com ele. "Posso esperar," sua mente acrescentou.

E ele esperou. Duas semanas depois se prostrou naquele bar. Nos primeiros dias ficou de nove da noite até as três da manhã. Nos últimos, até o estabelecimento fechar.

Ela nunca apareceu, mas o seu namorado esteve lá desde o primeiro dia. Apenas observando.

O ruivo entrava, fitava o lugar com seus olhos verdes por longos minutos e então ia embora. Era quase como se ele também estivesse esperando por algo.

Depois dessas duas ou três semanas, sem sinal da mulher dos lábios pincelados, Jasper decidiu trazê-la a vida. E decidindo não ir ao bar naquela noite começou a pintá-la. Só os seus lábios foram trazidos à tela. Mas a perfeição estava longe daquele lugar. Eram apenas linhas e contornos sem preenchimento.

Jasper suspirou completamente cansado porque ficou horas tentando colocar a profundidade que sua mente lembrava, mas seus dedos não conseguiam expressar.

E foi por isso, por ter ficado até depois de uma hora da manhã pintando uma boca sem sucesso, que decidiu caminhar. Seus pés levaram-no ao bar onde a viu pela primeira vez, e quase como se o destino estivesse pregando uma peça, ele voltou a vê-la junto de seu namorado.

Mary Alice tinha acabado de deixar o bar onde cantou profissionalmente pela primeira vez. Edward segurava a case do violão da sua irmã enquanto ela fechava seu casaco. Ele a olhou completamente orgulhosa e sentindo seu peito inflar, abraçou-a forte, depositando um dos beijos mais carinhosos que Alice já recebeu, em sua testa.

Mas como se algo a impedisse de sair do seu lugar, Alice estagnou.

"Um minuto." Sussurrou enquanto olhava atrás de si procurando por algo que não saberia dizer o que era.

Jasper tinha se aproximado do casal, mas mantinha-se na sombra de uma pilastra. Ele não queria ser descoberto para iniciar uma conversa; só queria observar. Necessitava de material para a sua mente criar.

E foi isso o que fez. Embebedou-se com a imagem da pequenina até que ela, aparentemente satisfeita, voltou a puxar o ruivo para junto de si.

"Até amanhã, Alice. Edward." Jasper ouviu alguém gritar de dentro do bar.

"Até amanhã, Aro!" ela respondeu empolgada enquanto acenava.

Jasper sentiu seu coração tamborilar dentro do peito porque agora a mulher dos lábios pincelados não só tinha um nome, como acabara de dar a ele a certeza de que voltaria a vê-la.

"Até amanhã, Alice..." ele suspirou para a noite enquanto voltava para a sua casa.

Alice voltou a olhar para trás, certa de ter ouvido alguém chamar seu nome.

"O que?" Edward perguntou, acompanhando seu olhar.

"Nada..." ela falou num suspiro, "só parece que a noite está conversando comigo." complementou sinceramente e ele sorriu - totalmente íntimo à mente criativa da sua irmã.

* * *

_N.a.: Yep. Fic nova! :)_

_Bom bom... esclarecendo... Alisper É o shipper que eu mais amo na série, portanto, nada mais justo do que colocar os dois num papel, certo! ;)_

_Já aviso que essa fic vai ser abarrotada de músicas. As sugestões sempre virão lá em cima do post, e de verdade, super aconselho vocês a ouvirem! Hehehehe_

_Já fiz uma capa! :)_

_http://img24 . imageshack . us/img24/1368/stupidl . jpg_

_(retirem os espaços)_

_O link também está no meu perfil._

_Pra quem ainda não me conhece, prazer, sou a Lou! :)_

_No meu perfil tem também os links do meu blog, twitter e orkut, onde falo um pouco mais de mim e sempre coloco spoilers das minhas fics!_

_A música que eu citei no início é a qual me baseei para escrever a fic, mas isso não quer dizer que será centrada no enredo da mesma, ok? É como se ela tivesse despertado a idéia básica. A bom... o título, né?! hauhauauaauhauhauah_

_O primeiro vídeo que recomendei é de uma menina – que hoje em dia já virou uma mulherona que canta lírico – que me arrepiou porque foi praticamente igual como imaginei Alice baby cantando. A diferença é que ela tinha um Doutor Cullen ao lado e não conseguia falar tão facilmente, mas o tom de voz suave é parecido. O segundo é do Linkin Park e configura o momento que Alice canta para o Edward quando estão saindo do bar._

_Ah é... fic dedicada ao Rodrigo Reis. Beijo, gordo! ;)_

_Bem bem bem. Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado..._

_Comentem e me digam o que acharam, certo?!_

_;)_

_Lou._


	2. Descubra me

_N.a.: Twilight não me pertence._

_

* * *

_

_**Descubra-me.**_

Alice suspirou cansada quando terminou de fechar a capa protetora do seu violão. A noite fora extremamente extensa especialmente porque teve que tocar sozinha. Seu irmão Edward precisou praticar para seus exames finais na _Julliard,_ enquanto ela teve que aguentar mais uma sexta-feira com as mesmas pessoas no mesmo bar.

"Uma cerveja, Ali?" – ela ouviu James perguntar do balcão. O bar já estava relativamente vazio e as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam por lá eram suficientemente conhecidas ou estavam bêbadas para incomodarem-se com o comportamento do rapaz.

"Uma vodka." – ela retrucou massageando sua têmpora. Alice estava exausta. As últimas semanas só faziam sua energia diminuir a ponto que ela não achasse que se aguentaria de pé no dia seguinte.

Apesar de viver com uma família abastada ela, desde que foi capaz de ganhar dinheiro legalmente, começou a trabalhar. Durante o dia, Alice era garçonete num restaurante de classe alta que ficava no centro de Nova Iorque. Ela ganhava tanto quanto uma garçonete ganharia, mas isso era suficiente para aplacar suas necessidades. Praticamente todas as outras noites da semana ela ensaiava ou apenas ficava escutando música.

A pequena cantora nunca teve muitos amigos. Na verdade seu circulo de amizade estendia-se aos seus familiares, a alguns colegas de trabalho e à Bella, a namorada do seu irmão. Ela nunca se relacionou, intimamente, com um homem. Nunca houve ninguém que a fizesse sentir a vontade; portanto, enquanto ela pudesse afastar-se, o faria.

Edward temia que algo errado ainda acontecesse com a sua irmã, especialmente porque ela não se interessava em homens, nem mulheres. Na verdade Alice não tinha muitos interesses diferentes de música; foi com ela que passou a sentir-se viva e era, a partir dela, que ela pretendia viver.

"Dose dupla." – James empurrou o copo de vidro em direção à pequena mulher. Alice, que fazia seu caminho para o bar, sorriu quando vislumbrou o copo com o líquido transparente. Ela não era nem de perto uma alcoólatra; Alice raramente apreciava esse tipo de bebia, mas, segundo ela, existem dias que não há nada que alivie a tensão, exceto álcool.

"Vai fazer algo depois daqui?" – o homem loiro com olhos pretos penetrantes perguntou, enquanto, observava o corpo esguio e pequeno que se aproximava do seu ambiente de trabalho. Alice usava uma bota de couro marrom claro estilo vaqueira, uma saia jeans esfiapada extremamente curta e uma blusa de gola alta e mangas cumpridas preta. Uma mescla do básico, com o sexy e o casual.

Alice o fitou longamente antes de pegar o copo entre seus dedos e engolir o líquido de uma vez só. A queimação foi suficiente para trazer uma careta ao rosto delineado da morena, enquanto todo o seu corpo estremecia. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas até que, enfim, ela suspirou e sorriu.

"Dormir. Nunca esperei tanto por uma sexta feira quando essa semana, James." –respondeu casualmente, enquanto sentava-se numa banqueta de madeira e repousava o seu violão ao seu lado.

"Outra?" – ele perguntou apontando para a garrafa de vodka.

"Nem pensar." – ela disse e riu femininamente. "Ainda preciso voltar para casa."

"Edward não vem te buscar?"

"Hoje não. Vai ficar na Bella."

"Espera meu turno acabar que te levo, Alice."

"De jeito algum, James. Você mora numa direção oposta."

"Não vai ser trabalho algum te deixar em casa..."

Alice engoliu uma sensação esquisita ao ouvir o tom de voz malicioso do homem. Não era segredo a ela que James a observava de maneiras não muito agradáveis, mas até então esse fato não fora problema porque seu irmão sempre esteve com ela. Nenhum dia desse primeiro mês que tocou no bar ela esteve sozinha perto dele, e o fato que agora estava a aterrorizava.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto a imagem dela saindo do bar, enquanto ele dava uma rápida passagem no banheiro apareceu em sua mente. Então ela sorriu.

"Você estava ótima hoje, Alice! Por mim nem precisamos mais do Edward." Jeremy, o senhor que era alcoólatra, comentou ao se sentar ao lado dela.

"Eu sei!" Ela sorriu amplamente. "Vocês precisam entender que Edward é só meu apoio." então ela piscou o olho para o idoso que exalava álcool.

Nesse mês que ela começou a trabalhar no _Breaking_ _Dawn_ ela ficou bastante íntima dos poucos clientes que o lugar apresentava. Jeremy era alguém que ela realmente se importava.

"Mais uma cerveja?" ela perguntou quando notou o homem de cabelos brancos cambalear na cadeira. "Acho que não." Em seguida soltou uma risada aguda.

"Não minha jovem. Só vim aqui para te congratular." e então piscou. Alice sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de gargalhar, mas conteve-se.

"Como você vai embora, Jeremy?" ela perguntou olhando-o seriamente.

"Com as pernas. Pelo menos enquanto funcionarem, eu as usarei."

"Vai sozinho?" perguntou sutilmente.

"Vou." respondeu. Alice olhou para James, que acabara de deixar um copo cair na pia e depois de certificar-se que tudo estava bem, voltou a atenção ao homem do seu lado.

"Onde você mora?"

"Você não vai me deixar em casa, mocinha." ele respondeu duramente.

Alice voltou a sorrir - desta vez mostrando os dentes -, quando outra imagem dela deixando-o na porta da sua casa, atingiu sua mente.

A pequena Brandon costumava ter visões. Nada muito sério, era quase como se a imaginação dela fosse tão boa que os eventos que planejava cumprir formassem em sua cabeça antes mesmo que pensasse neles.

Ela cogitou contar isso para a sua família por diversas vezes, mas depois de passar anos internada num sanatório, optou por manter as suas bizarrices apenas para si.

"James me dá uma água com gás?" ela pediu, enquanto colocava um dinheiro no balcão para pagar a vodka e a água.

"Aqui, coisinha pequena." ele disse e colocou a garrafa de vidro na frente dela. Alice rolou os olhos, fazendo-o gargalhar.

"Obrigada." Murmurou e deu uma grande golada no líquido. Seus olhos imediatamente lagrimejaram por conta do gás, mas a sensação aliviou o enjôo que sentia por causa do liquido destilado.

Ele deu um tapinha carinhoso na sua mão livre que repousava na bancada e Alice, nada discretamente, recuou sua mão, posicionando-a em seu colo.

James virou-se para servir um rapaz no outro canto da bancada e Alice para Jeremy.

Ela surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele a encarava intensamente. Seu coração começou a bombear forte em seu peito e sua garganta secou. A respiração vinha pesada enquanto sua pele queimava sob o olhar do senhor ao seu lado.

"O que?" ela murmurou mexendo seus dedos.

Jeremy balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Alice notou que ele estava tentando levantar e deu apoio a ele; em seguida, continuou guiando-o até a saída do bar.

"Indo embora, Ali?" James perguntou. Ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

"Só levando o Jeremy lá fora." Disse sem virar-se para trás porque sabia que se James visse seu rosto, conseguiria perceber a mentira.

O caminho até a casa dele foi tranquilo. Eles pegaram um taxi, já que a direção era a mesma pra casa dela, e quando chegaram à porta do prédio antigo ela sorriu quando o senhor depositou um beijo no cabelo dela.

"Obrigado, menina." Ele disse. Sua voz estava rouca e arrastada. Ela ajudou-o a subir os pequenos degraus até a entrada e, em seguida, optou por andar até a sua casa.

Então, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios, ela suspirou.

O ar gelado tocando a sua pele era gentil como uma carícia, o barulho do vento suave como um sussurro ao pé do ouvido. Seu coração perdeu uma batida quando ela voltou a ouvir a noite falar. Há um mês que isso acontecia. Era quase como se ela estivesse sendo requisitada pelo mundo, ou talvez por alguém ou alguma coisa que se usava do barulho do vento e presença da noite para conseguir comunicar-se com ela.

Alice suspirou quando um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Seus passos ficaram mais morosos quase como se ela quisesse estender a sensação de sentir-se completa. Era estranho sentir-se tão confortável, mas ao mesmo tempo tão compensador.

Alice sorriu, enquanto murmurava a melodia de algum rock da década de 80. O caminho até a sua casa era curto, mas a noite estava tão agradável que ela fez questão de andar devagar. Ela amava Nova Iorque por ser movimentada a qualquer momento do dia. Eram quase uma hora da manhã, mas vários transeuntes passavam por ela, o que dava uma sensação de segurança.

Hora ou outra ela olhava pra trás, com a esperança de observar o que ou quem estava na rua, mas Alice tinha uma característica de não fixar-se muito a um só momento. A vida corria rápido demais para que ela perdesse os momentos curtos e importantes preocupando-se com eventos que, ou passariam sem causar grandes impressões, ou mais tarde revelar-se-iam à ela.

Alice acreditava que o futuro existe de acordo com escolhas passadas. Independente das escolhas, sempre haverá um resultado.

E era com isso em mente que ela fazia a sua vida sem muito se importar com o que aconteceu, ou aconteceria.

Alice não procurava visualizar o futuro, apenas viver o presente.

Ela sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem-se e não sabia dizer se foi somente pelo frio. Um barulho de folhas, seguido de passos rápidos, foram os responsáveis por fazer seu coração acelerar e, consequentemente, seus passos.

Era como se a noite, antes muda, agora falasse; e isso não era rotineiro. A noite nunca emitiu ruídos. Ela era furtiva e silenciosa. Alice olhou pra trás e foi agraciada com uma silhueta a alguns metros dela. Era agora. Ela podia sentir que esse era o momento que morreria. Nenhum filme passou pela sua frente. Nenhuma imagem, pensamento ou oração. Nada. Ela estava sozinha.

Alice só conseguiu olhar a sombra das árvores, o barulho longínquo de carros e o olhar vago dos pedestres que passavam por ela.

Sem notar seus pequenos pés levaram-na até um beco. E foi neste momento que ela teve a certeza que sua morte seria iminente.

Ela soltou uma respiração tremida enquanto segurava forte na alça da capa do violão que estava trespassada em seu peito. Ela alisou freneticamente a sua saia, enquanto tentava respirar para acalmar-se.

A mulher nunca pensou que poderia morrer numa noite agradável. Em pleno centro de Nova Iorque. Nunca. Mas agora estava acontecendo. Ela podia sentir suas palpitações aumentarem junto com o tremor das suas pernas brancas.

Seus olhos desesperados fitavam toda a extensão do lugar, tentando memorizar o lugar que guardaria o segredo da sua morte. Sua boca estava seca, enquanto seu peito pesava. O ar entrava com tanta dificuldade que ela cogitou a ideia de parar de respirar, objetivando guardar energias. Sua garganta estava fechada, quase como se uma corda estivesse prendido-a e seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas não derramadas.

Sem perceber acabou encostando-se à parede gelada e suja do lugar. Ela sentia-se acuada e com vontade de gritar, mas como se o destino estivesse conspirando contra ela, suas cordas vocais não produziram som algum.

Ela então viu.

Na entrada do beco a silhueta apareceu e ela observou até tomar a forma humanóide, que rapidamente passou pelo lugar sem nem notar a sua presença.

Alice respirou aliviada. Mais uma vez a noite a pedia para abraçá-la e ela exultou-se com fato de novamente estar sozinha; mas então outra sombra tomou forma em sua frente, na entrada do beco.

Alice ofegou alto quando sentiu a pressão do seu peito aumentar, mas ao mesmo tempo uma sensação esquisita percorrer a sua barriga. Foi a mesma sensação que sentiu no dia do teste do _Breaking_ _Dawn_. Seu coração tamborilava contra seu peito, enquanto sua boca abria-se formando um 'o'.

Ela o conhecia.

Alice simplesmente sabia que o conhecia.

Só não fazia ideia de onde.

Algo era extremamente familiar à ela. Talvez as botas de vaqueiro, ou as calças jeans manchadas de branco ou a blusa xadrez completamente gasta. Possivelmente eram os cabelos loiros e desgrenhados ou o olhar tão intenso que fez os joelhos dela tremerem debaixo de si. Alice segurou mais forte a alça da capa do seu violão, enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixados nele.

Jasper estancou no mesmo lugar enquanto observava atentamente a expressão, antes aterrorizada, transformar-se em excitada. De alguma maneira estranha a mulher dos lábios pintados empolgara-se com o fato que ele estava ali.

Ele a olhou por um momento.

Ou talvez horas.

Ele não poderia dizer.

Seu olhar percorreu desde seus pés cobertos pela bota, até os cabelos espetados e bagunçados. Ela era simplesmente magnífica.

E precisava ser pintada.

As mãos dele tremeram dentro dos bolsos da calça quando ele observou um sorriso tímido brotar nos lábios dela. Ele não queria isso. Não. Jasper não estava preparado para ela sorrir a ele.

Com os olhos fortemente fechados, o homem respirou fundo seguidas vezes até que um cheiro doce atingiu suas narinas. Ele nunca sentira esse cheiro antes e não fazia ideia do que pensar sobre isso, mas apenas queria se afundar nele até que seu corpo não mais conseguisse respirar o simples oxigênio.

Ainda de olhos fechados, levantou a sua cabeça aspirando com mais certeza o ar que o envolvia.

Uma baforada tremida deixou seus lábios quando abriu os olhos e notou-a na sua frente.

Ela estava tão perto que podia sentir a sua respiração em seu peito. Suas mãos formigavam urgindo tocar aquela pele alva e aparentemente suave. Mas Jasper optou por apenas observar.

Atentou à linha do cabelo, à curvatura da testa, às sobrancelhas arqueadas no meio e extremamente finas, ao nariz que descia desde o meio da sobrancelha, curvava-se para dentro e tinha a ponta vermelha – era pequeno, arrebitado e coberto por pequenas sardas que estendiam-se até o meio das suas bochechas, que eram magras e com maças do rosto proeminentes. Sua boca era composta por dois lábios finos, extremamente vermelhos e delicadamente delineada. Seu queixo era pequeno e pouco afinado.

Seu rosto era pequeno e completamente proporcional, mas o que chamou mais a sua atenção foram os olhos.

Se ele antes pensou que eram os lábios o traço mais acentuado na mulher, hoje poderia afirmar que eram os olhos.

A composição dos cílios longos, cheios e curvados com uma íris que poderia ser castanha, ou mel, talvez âmbar. A quantidade de cores que ele conseguia enxergar com a pouca iluminação só dava combustível à sua necessidade de vê-la durante o dia, quando o sol conseguir iluminar cada poro da sua pele. Ele achou que viu sua íris envolta por uma fina linha esverdeada, mas poderia estar enganado.

Suas orbes multicoloridas eram grandes e extremamente inocentes.

E o encaravam de volta.

Ele queria continuar a exploração pelo resto do corpo, mas não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos do seu rosto. Então ele notou suas bochechas levantarem-se num sorriso e seus olhos preencherem-se com um brilho.

Jasper não conseguiu sorrir de volta. Ele estava completamente hipnotizado pelos traços da sua pintura. Ela era perfeita.

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu quando a imagem perfeita do seu rosto pode ser vista por trás das suas pálpebras fechadas.

O escuro que o perseguiu desde a última sexta feira, quando a viu saindo do bar com o mesmo homem que a acompanhava desde sempre, era sufocante, desesperador e agonizante.

Jasper precisava colocá-la numa tela.

Ele sabia que estava obcecado e que os lábios secos e vermelhos pintados há vários dias necessitavam do resto da composição. Eles não eram, nem de perto, tão perfeitos sem o restante dos delicados traços do seu rosto. Ela ficaria perfeita em sépia. Talvez usar pouco mais de amarelo para iluminar seria o ideal. Em contrapartida, pensava ele, retirar as cores dela poderia ser um erro praticamente irreparável.

Enquanto Jasper decidia que cores borrifar na paleta, Alice tomou seu tempo observando-o.

Só no rosto notou duas cicatrizes. Uma no queixo e uma na sobrancelha. Grandes, mas finas...

Sua barba era falha e bastante mal feita. Seus cabelos extremamente desgrenhados não eram muito charmosos, eram loiro-escuros, pouco ondulados e grandes. Quase no ombro. Seus lábios eram grossos e escuros. Seu nariz tinha um alto desvio de septo e a ponta era um pouco torta. Delicadamente bruto. Seu maxilar tinha uma angulação quadrangular e suas bochechas eram altas.

Alice suspirou embaraçosamente alto quando notou seu pescoço reto, esguio e composto pelo pomo-de-adão mais bem delineado que já vira na vida.

Então seus olhos voltaram a se cruzar e a cantora percebeu-se completamente perdida naquela imensidão azul. Era escuro. Extremamente escuro e ela poderia dizer com certeza que essa intensidade que exalava não era por conta da escuridão que os envolvia.

Alice apostaria que até debaixo do sol seus olhos azuis extremamente escuros brilhariam como brilhavam agora.

"Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo," ela disse fitando seus olhos e, quase instintivamente ficando na ponta dos seus pés para aproximar mais os seus lábios que se comunicavam com sussurros.

Jasper baixou sua cabeça como um aceno caipira e manteve-se inclinado na direção da mulher que perseguiu cada noite dos seus dias no último mês.

Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto lembrava do namorado da sua tia Maria ensinando-o a ser cortês com mulheres. Primeiro deve-se retirar o chapéu e depois inclinar seu pescoço. Na falta do chapéu, Jasper decidiu seguir com o movimento da sua cabeça.

"Eu lamento, madame." Murmurou. Alice estremeceu com o tom de voz daquele homem. Era uma dualidade de sensações. Quente e fria. Distante e próxima. Suave e bruta. Curiosa e entediada. Lenta e apressada.

Ela não sabia em qual se apegar, então preferiu lançar um sorriso e respirar, finalmente, aliviada.

"Achei que você não fosse aparecer nunca." Ela confidenciou, enquanto oferecia a sua mão.

Jasper sorriu minimamente enquanto levava os seus dedos ao calor que emanava da pequena palma. Ele guiou suas mãos aos seus lábios e depositou um beijo casto nas costas da dela.

Alice sorriu sentindo-se novamente abraçada - dessa vez mais forte do que nunca - pela noite.

"Eu estive por perto o tempo inteiro," Jasper assumiu enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos.

Alice fitou suas mãos intensamente. Ela sabia que precisava fugir, correr e gritar por ajuda, mas estava simplesmente tão confortável que optou por apenas deixar seu presente transformar-se em futuro.

"Eu sei." A pequena afirmou fitando os olhos dele.

Ela sabia que suas escolhas desembocariam numa consequência. E ela desejava que essa opção que acabara de fazer - ao entrelaçar seus dedos – gerasse um futuro não muito distante dele.

A certeza que ela lembraria deste momento em todos os dias que sucederão este, estava clara à pequena cantora.

A musicista sorriu quando notou o pintor sorrir para ela. Então suspirou quando ele fechou os olhos e tocou cada canto do seu rosto, prendendo-se mais aos lábios.

O coração do Jasper pulsava em seu peito quando tinha a certeza da suavidade da pele dela. Ele tomou seu tempo, tocou todos os espaços permitidos explorando-a com os o tato e a visão.

Ele queria ser capaz de lembrar de cada pedaço no caso de não mais voltar a vê-la.

E foi naquele beco, no meio de uma rua qualquer, sob a benção da noite e a iluminação das estrelas que essas duas vidas se cruzaram com o consentimento de ambos, pela primeira vez.

_

* * *

N.a: Aí está! _

_:)_

_Espero que tenham gostado... Essa Alice é um pouco intensa e o Jasper um tanto quanto... esquisito. Não. Não posso falar assim dele! Eu diria que ele só não sabe se comportar perto de pessoas! Huahuahauauhauhauhahua_

_Capítulo betado pelo meu gordo, Rodrigo Reis. E cara... se vocês gostam de Alisper corram para as fics dele! É o melhor escritor de Alisper que já passou pelos meus olhos! :)_

_O perfil dele pode ser encontrado nos meus autores favoritos..._

_Eu vou meeesmo ter que pedir pra vocês mandarem reviews?! Hu?_

_Pra quem não viu, a primeira cena extra de EAO foi postada. ;)_

_Lou._


	3. Tortura dicotômica

_N.A.: Twilight não me pertence._

_Eu sou uma babaca por ter demorado eras pra postar aqui, mas pelo menos me importo o suficiente para não fazer vocês relerem os capítulos anteriores – ainda que eu indique._

_Resuminho do ocorrido: Alice foi adotada aos 13 anos pelos Cullen. Carlisle a conheceu no sanatório, onde todos achavam que era autista, quando na verdade sofria com um longo processo de estresse pós-traumático. Ela não falava até os 13 anos, até que cantou Hey Jude e sorriu para Carlisle quando ele tocou piano para ela. Alice cresceu em um lar de amor e começou a tocar em um bar simples, na periferia de NY com seu irmão Edward._

_Jasper perdeu os pais aos dois anos e viveu com sua tia, Maria, até ela falecer. Ele transformou-se em uma pessoa excêntrica, alternativa e extremamente obcecada com sua arte. Alice rapidamente transformou-se em sua próxima obcessão, quando ele não conseguia pintar nada além de lábios que lembravam os dela. Um mês se passou até que eles voltassem a se ver, em um beco escuro de NY. _

_O capítulo anterior terminou com uma promessa, não dita, ou possibilidade de um futuro._

_Divirtam-se.

* * *

_

_**Tortura dicotômica**_

"Quem é você?" A voz melodiosa e feminina sussurrou, atrapalhando o silêncio da noite. Jasper cessou sua exploração no rosto da mulher e fitou os olhos castanhos. Alice sentiu seu corpo entrar em ebulição com a intensidade do olhar que ele despejava. Era como se ele quisesse falar muito, mas nenhuma palavra fosse suficiente para exteriorizar seus pensamentos.

"Quem é você?" Ela repetiu a pergunta, encarando agora a ruga que formou entre as sobrancelhas dele.

"Por que você?" Ela insistiu, depois de minutos de apenas o barulho longínquo de carros ecoar no beco.

"Realmente não importa." Jasper sussurrou, acariciando a linha do maxilar dela. Alice tinha a pele tão delicada, tão feminina e pequena. Tudo nela era pequeno e delicado. Era quase como se o pintor estivesse segurando a mais preciosa tela entre suas mãos. Nenhum cuidado no mundo é suficiente para que seu corpo esteja preparado para o impacto de quebrá-la.

"Importa para mim." Ela retorquiu, posicionando suas mãos acima das dele. Quentes, muito quentes, contra as frias da musicista.

"Não, Alice. Não importa." Seus olhos estavam fechados e uma expressão de angústia tomou suas feições até então tranquilas, satisfeitas.

A pequena mulher estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome deixar os lábios escuros com reverência, e não preocupou-se em saber como ele sabia seu nome, mas sim o porque da expressão pesada que carregava.

"Por que eu não posso me importar?"

Os olhos problemáticos abriram e o olhar de desespero deixou a situação, antes constrangedora, agora muito mais difícil.

"Eu não quero que você finja que se importe. Eu não preciso disso." Seu tom era duro, quase enervante.

"Eu não queria me importar." Ela sussurrou, retirando a mão dele do seu rosto para, em seguida, soltá-las do seu aperto. Então, fechando os olhos, respirou fundo, deu um passo para trás e sem voltar a olhar para _ele_, sussurrou.

"Não venha atrás." As palavras saíram tão baixas dos lábios finos que ela só teve certeza que ele ouviu, quando barulhos de passos se distanciando dela foram ecoados.

Alice então fechou os olhos e deixou que o abraço frio da noite a confortasse. O caminho para a sua casa não mais foi interrompido.

Jasper não conseguia suprimir a felicidade contida em si. Assim que Alice se despediu, ele não hesitou em ir direto para sua casa. A quitinete era minúscula, velha, cheirava a mofo e nada agradável. Era quase rotina alguma reclamação, seguida de xingamentos, deixar o lábio do pintor quando ele entrava em seu apartamento. Dessa vez foi diferente.

A sensação de vitória dentro de si era tão grande, tão avassaladora que ele só se viu capaz de pegar as tintas, preparar a palheta e pintar. Os lábios vermelhos e pincelados perderam-se em meio à cores, espirais e figuras disformes.

Quando estava pintando, Jasper vivenciava uma espécie de experiência extracorpórea, porque ele não fazia ideia do que deixava seus dedos para tingir a tela. Era como se suas mãos fossem meros instrumentos do que a sua cabeça perturbada criava. Neste momento existia um pingo de lucidez no homem. Ele sabia que o que pintava lembrava Alice.

Tinha o lábio, uma mistura de escala de cores entre o marrom e amarelo, passando pelo vermelho. Olhos e lábios. Traços finos, mas precisos nas cores pretas, que lembravam os cílios espessos. E muito branco, muito. Entre cada pincelada existia algo branco. Isso não era um traço físico, mas a inocência e credulidade que, apesar dele ter notado ao longo dos dias em que a observou ser algo quase não existente, foi algo extremamente presente no encontro que tiveram no beco, há poucas horas atrás.

Jasper só largou os pinceis quando seus olhos não mais conseguiam manterem-se abertos. Ele só teve energia para lavar a palheta e pincéis, então abriu seu armário, retirou o colchão inflável e sem nem mesmo retirar o tênis, dormiu.

O crepúsculo trouxe a luz para mostrar as cores e desenhos que a noite impediu. O artista acordou pouco antes do anoitecer e a primeira figura que se enquadrou na sua visão embaçada foi o quadro da noite anterior. Ele respirou e sorriu satisfeito ao analisar a pintura.

Era simples e complexa. Era sóbria, mas tinha cores. Era caótica, mas ordenada com espirais. Era clara, mas escura. Era dicotômica, era paradoxal. Era tudo, e estava incompleta.

Jasper encarou a tela por longos minutos, sem compreender ao certo o que faltava. Mecanicamente ele foi até o armário e retirou seus materiais para pintar. Deixou suas mãos agirem sobre a tela seca durante muito tempo. Dessa vez não eram os pinceis que tracejavam a sua visão de Alice, mas seus dedos, palmas e mão. Era desespero, agonia e decepção. Era vazio, inquietude e solidão. Era nada. Era inútil.

"Lixo!" Ele urrou despejando tinta branca na tela, apagando todos os vestígios do que estivera ali antes.

"Inútil!" Se autoflagelou puxando seus cabelos loiros e sujando-os com a tinta remanescente das suas mãos.

Ele terminou de 'apagar' o quadro e na inconstância do seu humor nem notou o erro que cometera. O quadro era dual e dicotômico. Era o melhor e pior que existia dentro dele. Era curiosidade e descobertas. No entanto agora era uma tela branca. Eram lembranças e recordações apagadas. Era, de fato, um nada.

Semanas passaram até que Jasper alcançou seu limite e voltou a abordar a mulher que perturbava seus momentos de inspiração. Sua vida tornou-se um padrão desde aquele momento breve no beco escuro, em uma noite fria, de Nova Iorque.

Ele dormia até pouco antes de anoitecer, então ia para o bar em frente ao _Breaking Dawn_, onde Alice e Edward cantavam, e esperava até a hora que o casal saísse do ambiente. Ele via na relação do ruivo com a pequena algo um tanto quando fora do normal. Eles se tratavam com muito carinho e zelo, mas por diversas vezes uma morena já saiu do bar ao lado do homem.

Era estranho observar uma relação tão aberta quanto à deles, e Jasper não conseguia suprimir a pequena constrição em seu peito, quase como se ele estivesse enciumado, todavia ele não podia ater-se tanto a esse sentimento ainda não tão claro, enquanto seu bloqueio artístico ainda não acabasse.

Praticamente todas as noites os seus pés levavam-no até perto demais da mulher. Perto o suficiente para que ele conseguisse ouvir o que ela falava com o rapaz. Eram, em sua maioria, reclamações de algo que ocorreu no restaurante que ela trabalhava durante o dia. Mais de uma vez foi por culpa de clientes que abusaram da sua posição, deixando-a desconfortável. Edward sempre foi resoluto em sua opinião que ela não precisava estar ali, mas Alice estava certa que não queria ser mais um peso. Ela era perfeitamente capaz de se sustentar.

Jasper sempre sorria quando eles discutiam sobre isso, e foi em uma dessas discussões que ele descobriu que Edward e Alice eram, na verdade, irmãos. E então tudo passou a fazer mais sentido. A sensação em seu peito, entretanto, não diminuiu, tampouco esvaiu.

Ele não conseguia compreender o que a garota causava em seu corpo. As reações não eram as normais. Ele não acordava duro pensando nela, acordava irritado por não conseguir pensar. Ele não sonhava com ela, mas com suas feições tracejadas em uma tela, o artista não desejava seu corpo para sexo, mas para modelar para que ele pintasse. Jasper não luxuriava Alice, mas a ressentia por não deixar com que o quadro fluísse.

Foi em um átimo que ele deixou a bancada do bar. Dessa vez seus passos estavam certos e determinados. Sua mente estava decidida quanto ao futuro da sua insanidade. Ele não aguentava mais passar madrugadas acordado olhando para telas brancas desejando uma inspiração que não chegava. Ele não mais aguentava depender de outra pessoa para exteriorizar seus pensamentos. Jasper estava desesperado e desamparado, e isso precisava acabar.

Suas passadas foram longas e a curta distância que os separava rapidamente cessou. Ele não hesitou em puxar Alice para longe de seu irmão e menos ainda de soltar o aperto no pulso fino quando ela gemeu, provavelmente de dor. Ele não largou a mulher que perturbava seu conforto quando ela pediu, menos ainda quando Edward puxou-o pelo ombro.

"Estou bem, Edward." Alice suspirou, encarando as orbes aterrorizadas do pintor. "Me espere dentro do bar."

Edward riu da tolice e inocência da sua irmã e voltou a puxar Jasper.

"Eu acho bom você soltar, cara." A voz do ruivo era feral. Sua respiração pesada fazia ruídos na noite silenciosa. Jasper minimizou o aperto no pulso de Alice, mas manteve-se perto dela.

"Eu preciso tirar você da minha cabeça." Confidenciou com a voz torturada, ignorando a presença do irmão dela. "Eu preciso de paz, Alice. Eu preciso conseguir dormir. Preciso pintar. Preciso viver." Murmurou, com os olhos firmemente fechados e o maxilar trincado.

Edward notou que o homem não faria mal a sua irmã, portanto deu um passo para trás, mas manteve os olhos fixos na cena.

"Eu não posso fazer nada por você..." Ela murmurou. Alice sentia-se estranha perto dele. Ela sabia que deveria sentir medo e apreensão, mas ele era absolutamente inofensivo. O latejar do seu pulso deveria ser o sinal para ela se afastar, mas o olhar perturbado que ele a lançava era suficiente para que ela mantivesse-se próxima.

"Eu preciso que você faça alguma coisa."

Ela então levou sua mão fria ao rosto dele. Os cabelos estavam uma bagunça. Os fios loiros estavam endurecidos e coloridos de tinta. A calça jeans surrada e a blusa branca eram uma bagunça. A barba estava grande e, apesar de falha, fazia sua presença no rosto magro.

O estranho emagrecera desde a última vez que se encontraram, isso era um fato, a protuberância nas bochechas, marcando as maças do rosto, era grande. Todavia, foram as bolsas escuras abaixo dos olhos que fizeram a cabeça dela.

Seus dedos gelados foram como carícias, conforto, tranquilidade, conquista. Jasper sorriu quando sentiu os dedos miúdos dela fazerem seu caminho pelo seu rosto e Alice suspirou quando notou o efeito que seu toque tinha sob o rosto torturado.

"Eu não posso fazer nada por você." Ela repetiu, sentindo-se derrotada.

"Eu preciso de você." Ele retorquiu segurando as mãos dela entre as suas. E o gesto não fora perdido, porque foi com as figuras invertidas que eles se despediram no último encontro.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela suspirou e, com dificuldade, retirou sua mão do rosto. O coração da cantora constringiu-se com a possibilidade daquele ser o último encontro, mas ela realmente não poderia fazer nada por ele.

Jasper segurou-a contra si, impedindo-a de sair. O abraço era esquisito. Não era para fazer carinho ou confortar; era para prendê-la contra si.

Alice empurrou o peito dele, mas sem muito sucesso virou seu rosto, recorrendo a ajuda do irmão que observava a cena aturdido e preocupado.

Não foi difícil retirar a mulher do aperto do homem. Era quase como se ele estivesse ciente que ela não ficaria por muito tempo.

O momento, apesar de breve, foi profundo. O cheiro adocicado e a maciez da pele, junto ao contorno do corpo foram suficientes para uma nova injeção de inspiração. Foi com um sorriso no rosto que ele observou Alice afastar-se dele mais uma vez. Ele não estava preocupado com o futuro. Ele sabia onde encontrá-la e de que forma abordá-la.

Jasper só precisava esperar o momento certo para fazer a abordagem; porque ele sabia que inspiração nenhuma no mundo seria digna das ideias que trucidavam sua mente. Ele precisava da presença dela para pintar e agora, mais do que nunca, sua esperança estava aflorada que um dia conseguisse. Ele viu o tom torturado na voz dela quando precisou negá-lo, ele sentiu a vontade que ela escondeu de ir com ele, Jasper percebeu que ela também estava torturada e a sua presença a acalmou.

Ele sabia que ambos estavam igualmente perdidos e desesperados. E estava certo que eram os únicos que poderiam se ajudar.

Naquela noite ele não se preocupou em pintar. Apenas retirou o colchão inflável do armário e dormiu um sonho tranquilo e sem cores – pela primeira vez antes do sol aparecer no céu, em muito tempo.

* * *

_Nota do Beta (Rodrigo Reis, aka. O melhor escritor de Alisper):_ Eu realmente acho que ele irá matar ela no maior feeling de Perfume, e eu me assustei por alguns momentos. AHUSUSHUSHUSHUSUH MAIS PQP, eu só fui perceber que não estava respirando no final da cena dos dois junto. YAY gorda, você me deixa tão escrotamente retardado escrevendo alisper, vou te contar...

_N.A.: _E aí, to perdoada pela demora escrota pra postar? :)

Obrigado por ter me forçado a escrever, me ajudado a destravar e por ter feito isso aqui minimamente legível, gordo.

Me digam o que vocês acharam, ok?


	4. Altruísmo

**Altruísmo**

- Atende a doze para mim por favor, pequena? - Jack, um dos garçons do restaurante pediu, enquanto equilibrava uma bandeja cheia de louça em uma mão, e com a outra segurava a máquina do cartão de crédito e algumas contas. Alice sorriu timidamente, ao passo que acenava positivamente a cabeça e se encaminhava para a mesa em questão.

O dia, como de costume, fora exaustivo e cheio. Já passara vinte minutos do seu horário no restaurante, mas Alice não encontrava coragem para lembrar esse fato à sua chefe. Ela podia imaginar o que estava passando pela cabeça do seu irmão, dado o atraso, mas tampouco conseguia ser suficientemente discreta para esconder-se no banheiro, cozinha ou fundos do restaurante para fazer a ligação.

Ela só silenciosa e apreensivamente esperava que ele pudesse compreendê-la, afinal de contas, quem melhor do que Edward para entender as limitações da sua irmã?

Ela estava ansiosa para cantar. Passaram-se mais de três meses desde aquele último encontro com o rapaz desconhecido e, portanto, o mesmo tempo sem que ela sentisse fagulhas geladas pinicando a sua barriga.

Hoje, entretanto, a cantora acordou com a gostosa sensação de que algo aconteceria; e junto da sensação veio a ansiedade. Caminhando ao lado desta veio o nervosismo que foi o responsável pelo seu péssimo serviço no restaurante.

Ela foi chamada atenção pela gerente, majoritariamente, mas chegou a acontecer pela sua chefe. Alice então estava no limite do estresse. Sua paciência, que normalmente era extensa, estava tão curta quanto uma cantiga de ninar. Mas ela manteve-se centrada até onde pode e com Jack, em especial, se viu incapaz de negar o pedido de auxílio.

Assim que terminou de anotar o pedido e passar para a cozinha, ela avisou para Jack e sua gerente que estava indo embora, não antes de perguntar se eles ainda precisavam dela. Lauren, a gerente, sorriu com a educação da sua funcionária, mas dispensou os serviços para o dia. Ela sabia que Alice ficou mais tempo do que o combinado e que era simplesmente gentil demais para reclamar.

No caminho para a casa da Bella – onde encontraria seu irmão para ensaiarem para o show do dia seguinte – ela foi pensando nas possíveis músicas, já que conversaram mais cedo, durante a semana, em mudar o repertório. Ela sabia que seu irmão era mais chegado ao estilo de _R&B _e _Soul_, mas Alice era resoluta que aquele bar era feito para ressonar rock. Não que ela se incomodasse com a melodia dos ritmos preferidos do seu irmão, mas era simplesmente o que ela sentia.

Quanto ao bar, antes ocupado por bêbados e moscas, começou a ficar pouco melhor e mais frequentado. Ela não sabia ao certo como aconteceu, mas desconfiava que Isabella era a responsável pelos jovens que noite após noite iam prestigiar o trabalho dos irmãos.

No caminho ela notou o sol, que raramente aparecia em Nova Iorque, iluminar um trecho da rua poucos minutos antes de voltar a se esconder atrás das nuvens. A cantora então sorriu com o feixe amarelado e seguiu com o olhar toda a sua extensão. Ele terminava em um prédio antigo, sua fachada era de tijolo e completamente sujo.

A rua não era muito segura, visto os pedintes que deitavam nas calçadas, mas Alice não costumava preocupar-se com os arredores, e isso era um ponto que incomodava demais Edward, porque ele se sentia na obrigação de cuidar dela o tempo inteiro, mesmo que esta fosse legalmente autorizada a ingerir bebidas alcoólicas.

Ao contrário do que o senso comum pregava, Alice costumava sentar e passar minutos conversando com estranhos. Era quase como se a menina que passou metade da sua vida sem pronunciar uma palavra, se sentisse suficientemente segura para conversar com indivíduos que, aos olhos de outros, não seriam a sua melhor opção.

De alguma maneira estranha a mulher nunca foi assaltada ou violentada. Muito pelo contrário, por diversas vezes foi melhor acolhida pelas palavras dos habitantes da rua do que por qualquer conversa com pessoas ricas e influentes que frequentavam a casa dos seus pais.

E foi por isso que a artista passou algum tempo naquela rua observando o feche de luz até que ele sumisse por completo. Na mente das poucas pessoas que passaram pela rua naquele momento, um pensamento era padrão, que a garota de cabelos espetados parecia ser maluca. E ela sabia que, numa certa extensão, de fato era, mas isso não a impedia de viver e, tampouco, aproveitar os momentos simples, mas mágicos, como esse do pequeno raio de sol iluminando talvez um dos prédios mais precários que ela já vira.

Quanto chegou ao metrô cheio sua apreensão só escalou para um nível alto, porque a garota tinha fobia de lugares muito cheios, e era por isso que possuía o costume de fazer tudo a pé ou de taxi, mas como saiu tarde do trabalho, mas sem estar tão atrasada que precisasse gastar vinte dólares em um taxi, optou pelo metrô. Mal sabia que o horário que entrou no vagão foi o mesmo que muitos trabalhadores o fizeram, porque essa era a hora do _rush_.

Alice foi cantarolando até chegar na quinta estação, onde Bella morava, e então saiu do veículo em um átimo. Seu coração desesperado trazia uma injeção de adrenalina no corpo miúdo quase como se estivesse acabado de passar por uma experiência de 'quase morte'.

Ela sabia que precisava de ajuda, que não era normal ficar tão aflita com esse tipo tão simples de evento, mas depois de passar anos na clínica psiquiátrica ela não achava que aguentaria mais _daquele_ método de tratamento.

Seus medos, portanto, ficavam guardados no fundo da sua alma, e tão escondidos de forma que nem Edward – a pessoa mais próxima que ela tinha – conseguia sequer desconfiar.

O ensaio passou de forma tranquila e, sem muita discussão, foi aceito colocar um par de músicas de _Louis Jordan, Jerry Wexler _e_ Amy Winehouse_. A única insistência que a pequena cantora teve foi que a música de Jordan fosse _Caldonia_. Edward nem pensou em discordar de colocar em seu repertório a música que inaugurou o seu estilo favorito.

O problema que eles encontraram quando tocaram o estilo de música que Edward tanto admirava, entretanto, foi que quando tocavam _rock_ era fácil o fazer com apenas dois musicistas, a música saia de certa forma pobre, mas fluía. Ao tocar _R&B, Jazz _e_ Soul_ eles precisariam de mais pessoas na 'banda'. Bella, como a melhor apoiadora dos dois e por já ter ouvido o namorado dar a voz a preocuação, já tinha duas pessoas para participar. Um era percursionista e baterista, e a outra era uma instrumentista de sopro. Emmett e Rosalie, especificamente.

Como eles precisariam de um pouco mais de entrosamento e prática antes de tocarem juntos, Edward achou melhor que eles entrassem apenas na semana seguinte e que nesta apenas fossem assistir o show para conhecerem a localização e observarem o ambiente.

A noite seguinte chegou e, com ela, o maior frio na barriga possível. Alice sabia que algo muito, muito grande estava para acontecer e simplesmente não podia ignorar a excitação do desconhecido, mas a apreensão do escuro. Era um nervosismo gostoso, uma ansiedade irritante, mas viciante.

- Pronta? – Edward perguntou, enquanto ajeitava os pratos da bateria e posicionava meticulosamente correto o contrabaixo elétrico.

Alice acenou timidamente a cabeça e arrumou a regulagem da alça da guitarra. Ela se sentia um pouco despida com a bermuda jeans rasgada e curta, mas a meia calça bastante escura e grossa a faziam sentir-se pouco mais a vontade. A blusa colada vermelha, entretanto, a fazia urrar por um sobretudo. Alice sabia que Bella costumava ser exagerada com escolhas de roupa, mas compreendia que a quase-cunhada entendia mais de moda do que ela.

- Você está linda, Alice. Para de surtar – Edward exasperou em um assopro enquanto observava a sua irmã subir a blusa para diminuir o decote e descer o short para deixar menos da sua perna fina aparecer.

- Eu não estou a vontade... – Alice murmurou, sentindo o rosto corar. Edward rolou os olhos e retirou sua camisa de botões, vestindo-a por cima da roupa que "encobria" a sua irmã e ficando apenas de jeans e sua regata branca.

- E agora?

Alice apenas sorriu e gesticulou para o palco.

Como era de costume o lugar não estava lotado, tinham bêbados e o grupo de universitários que pareciam ter adquirido carteirinha de sócio. Bella estava sentada no balcão conversando com James e Aro, enquanto Alice e Edward faziam os últimos ajustes no equipamento para começar o show.

A primeira hora foi tocada com _rocks_ clássicos, especialmente _Beatles, The Who, Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin_ e _Creedence Clearwater._

Edward sabia que ele poderia cantar, mas ouvir a sua irmã, normalmente tão quieta e acuada, se soltar naqueles breves momentos em cima de um palco era todo o incentivo que ele buscava para continuar apenas produzindo a musicalidade que acompanharia a suave voz que entra em constante contradição com as fortes batidas do rock.

Ele não se importava com o fato que hora ou outra uma pessoa pedia para ele cantar. Não se incomodava com o fato que as vezes sua boca coçava para comunicar-se com o microfone porque, afinal de contas, ele era o músico; mas o garoto extasiava-se demais com a visão da sua irmã feliz, satisfeita e _vivendo_. Era tudo o que ele buscava, tudo o que ele esperava.

Quando teve o intervalo Edward preocupou-se em dar atenção à sua namorada sorridente e um tanto quanto bêbada. Se tivesse um pouco de atenção aos arredores, saberia que Alice não só fora tragada para o fundo da casa, como estava passando por um grande momento de aflição.

- O que é agora? – Ela rugiu entre os dentes, tentando soltar seu braço fino do firme aperto que as mãos calejadas do pintor nele exerciam.

Alice tentava disfarçar, mas por mais que sentisse segura ao lado do estranho, ela não podia evitar a onda de temor que passava por seu corpo quando ele a arrastava para algum lugar escuro e, provavelmente, vazio.

- Não fala. Não ainda. – ele sussurrou para a escuridão e apertou o passo até que passassem pela saída de emergência, nos fundos da casa.

- Eles virão me procurar. – Alice insistiu, temerosa.

- Você acha que eu quero fazer mal a você? – Jasper respondeu com escárnio na voz. – meu deus, ela não faz ideia... – e Alice não sabia se ele falou isso para ela ou para si.

- O que você quer, moço? Por que me persegue?

- Você me persegue. – ele urrou por entre os dentes e a imprensou contra a parede. – Há meses você me persegue. Seu rosto. Sua boca. Seus olhos. Inferno, até a sua silhueta! E eu quero que você pare.

- O-o que? – Alice sussurrou, sentindo sua garganta constringir e o olho arder por conta das lágrimas que ameaçavam sair.

- Eu não aguento mais isso. Preciso de um pouco de paz, por Deus, eu preciso dormir! – ele exasperou, puxando os cabelos desgrenhados e sujos de tinta. – Eu preciso pintar. – ofegou batendo a cabeça na parede de chapisco.

- Para! Você vai se machucar! – Alice arfou, tentando puxar o corpo grande e pesado demais para longe da parede. – Para!

- Eu estou machucado. – ele murmurou, endireitando seu corpo. A agonia que habitava dentro do artista era tamanha que ele estava apelando para qualquer forma de alívio. O cigarro de maconha semifumado em seu bolso esquerdo era o primeiro indício que ele, de fato, estava perdendo a lucidez frente ao bloqueio artístico que Alice exercia nele. Jasper precisava de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para conseguir se livrar disso. Ele precisava que ela saísse do seu sistema, da sua cabeça, da sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo necessitava dela para poder concluir, recomeçar ou iniciar seu quadro.

- O que houve? – Alice acariciou os dedos longos que ainda seguravam seu pulso em um aperto firme. – Me conta o que te aflige.

E a voz dela era tão suave, tímida e convidativa que ele nada pode fazer exceto sucumbir aos pedidos dela.

Então Jasper deixou-se falar naquele momento como não fazia por vários meses. Ele contou o que sentiu na primeira vez que a viu, e como a imagem dela **o **perseguia desde então. Ele explicou que ficava nas sombras apenas observando, esperando que algum tipo de inspiração o atingisse e ele enfim pudesse dar seguimento a sua vida. Relatou das noites em claro, dos dias sem dormir, das semanas de insônia e do medo de continuar assim.

- Por favor, Alice. Por favor, faz parar. – ele suplicava continuamente.

A cantora ainda tinha seu corpo pressionado contra a parede, mas por contra própria. Jasper estava ao seu lado. Os dois braços cruzados na altura da cabeça e encostados ao paredão, enquanto a cabeça repousava ali. Se os olhos estivessem abertos ele provavelmente observaria o chão ou como as pequenas mãos da Alice se remexiam desconfortavelmente na frente do corpo.

Ela não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas de alguma maneira sentia-se culpada pelo sofrimento dele. Seu coração apertava-se com cada ofego, arfada e palavra agoniada. Seus olhos lacrimejavam e despejavam uma lágrima para cada palavra exausta, que deixava os lábios carnudos e ressecados do homem. Suas pernas tremiam com a incerteza do que estava acontecendo, e seu corpo inteiro se retesava com a possibilidade do desconhecido. Mas ela queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma, de qualquer forma.

- O que eu posso fazer por você, _pintor_?

- Qualquer coisa, _cantora_. Só faça alguma coisa.

- O que?

- Vem comigo?

Muitas coisas passaram pela cabeça da mulher naquele instante. "_Para onde_?", "_Por quê_?", "_Agora_?", "_Eu nem te conheço..._" foram as primeiras, mas não as últimas. Entretanto, surpreendendo-se até si mesmo Alice balbuciou.

- Depois do show. Não posso deixar Edward sozinho.

Jasper encarou os olhos que hoje pareciam mais com mel. Ela o encarava em resposta. A aflição e medo claramente visíveis em sua fisionomia. O pintor sorriu e respirou aliviado.

Alice acompanhou o gesto e não conseguiu evitar sua mão subir de encontro ao rosto que espetava por conta da barba, para ali tecer um suave carinho com as costas dos seus dedos. Os olhos cansados do pintor fecharam em uma agradecida sensação de conforto e alívio. Ele não tinha palavras para expressar o quão agradecido por Alice estava. Ela ainda não o libertara dos seus males e fantasmas, mas certamente estava agindo em prol disso.

- Obrigado. – ele sussurrou sentindo o vento bater em seu corpo e o barulho da porta de metal fechar-se atrás da musicista que já tinha voltado para dentro do bar para não decepcionar seu irmão. Para tocar, terminar o show e não decepcionar Jasper. Para não decepcionar ninguém.

Era claro o quão altruísta a pequena cantora era; e ele faria de tudo para que ela não se arrependesse do dia de hoje; nem que para isso ele gastasse o resto dos seus.

* * *

**N.a.: [twilight não me pertence] Pra quem não viu, esses dias postei um capítulo em **_**La Mia Bella Donna**_**. O que falei para a beta de lá (Cella E.S) é o mesmo que falo pro Rodrigo aqui. Sem ele essa fic nem teria um propósito ou existido. Ele me fez escrever Alisper e me faz querer continuar escrevendo. Gordo faz mais do que correções, faz construções. Obrigada, querido.**

**Mesmo que eu quase não receba reviews dizendo o que vocês acharam, sei que algumas pessoas gostam dessa doidera que cria vida pouco a pouco.**

**Jasper não é um psicopata nem vai matar Alice. Prometo.**

**Comentem e vejo vocês no próximo - espero não demorar muito.**


	5. Isso não é um update

Isso não é um update.

Juro que tentei me esforçar pra atualizar as fics, mas é difícil sentar para escrever quando eu saio de casa as 6:20 e chego as 23:00 todos os dias... não é mentira mesmo, como muitos apontam... Não acho mesmo que deva falar da minha vida em público até porque sei que vocês nem querem saber, mas só achei que devia dar uma satisfação (graças à review da _cheiva_ que me mostrou que estou deixando vocês na mão).

Minhas sinceras desculpas por isso, gente. Vocês sabem o quanto aprecio a presença e opinião de cada um de vocês aqui e afirmo, com toda a certeza do mundo, que se a história chegou onde está, é porque vocês gastaram algum tempo para me dar uma opinião sincera. Por isso que me vejo na obrigação de dizer para vocês que por enquanto a fic está em [oficialmente, falando, porque já estava há algum tempo] em hiatus (ou seja, pausada). Pretendo voltar a escrevê-la daqui a umas duas semanas, que é quando estarei de férias na faculdade.

Desculpa,

Lou.


End file.
